Buku Pemecah Es
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: setelah 1 tahun kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. erza menjalankan misi bersama teman temannya dan tanpa sengaja dia menemukan sebuah buku untuk mengatasi permasalahan mereka. bad summary. OOC. pair GraZa.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo. Konniciwa. Kombanwa**

**Sayaaa bikin lagi meski riviewnya dikit tapi terimakasih untuk yang telah meriview.**

**Padahal fic di fandom sebelah belon selesai malah bikin lagi -_- .**

**Ada yang ngira kalo gray itu meninggal ya?**

**Haha gak kok. Gak tega saya. Masa chara favorit saya meninggal.**

**Udah ah... Happy reading**

**Sequel of kristal es**

1\. One years

1 tahun telah berlalu sejak fairy tail kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Meski semua sedih mereka tetap melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Namun kesedihan tetap lah ada. Apalagi untuk erza, kehilangan orang yang menjadi temannya sedari kecil, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sejak ia kehilangan gray dia selalu menitikan air mata ketika melihat natsu yang bertengkar dengan gajeel. dia teringat sosok gray yang selalu bertengkar dan membuat kerusuhan di guild. Namun air mata itu selalu dihapusnya sebelum seseorang melihatnya.

Kristal es yang menjadi misi mereka pun tidak diserahkan ke klien sekarang kristal itu dijadikan kalung yang selalu melekat di leher erza.

Selama setahun ini pula erza selalu mencari cara untuk membebaskan sihir itu meski master telah berkata bahwa tidak ada cara untuk membebaskan gray. Namun erza tetap yakin pasti ada cara untuk melakukannya.

Hari ini ia akan melakukan misi bersama natsu dan yang lain. Namun bedanya, tak ada orang yang lupa memakai baju dan melemparkan komentar sinis saat natsu mabuk kendaraan.

Kali ini mereka mengambil misi untuk mengambil buku kuno. Di sebuah bangunan bersejarah sihir.

Perjalanan untuk ketempat buku kuno ini memakan waktu cukup lama sekitar 5 jam menggunakan kereta dan berjalan melewati hutan rimba beserta makhluk buasnya.

"Erza... Masih jauh kah tempatnya?"

"Diam lah natsu"

Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya natsu dan happy yang mengisi suasana dengan canda, dan yang lain hanya mencari bangunan bersejarah itu. Sedikit susah memang karena bangunan itu hanya sebuah rumah kecil namun memiliki sihir yang kuat.

"Kalian bersiaplah ada monster yang menyerang" titah sang titania mewanti-wanti.

GROAARRRRR...

"Kemari kau! Karyu no hoko"

"Requip"

"Sagitarius"

"Moshi-moshi"

"Tenryu no hoko"

Melihat ada monster yang menghadang. Mereka langsung menyerang tanpa ampun. Apalagi si dragon salyer api yang selalu berlebihan, menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Namun selalu terasa ada yang kurang. Ya... Biasanya akan ada serpihan-serpihan es yang mewarnai penghacuran monster yang menghadang mereka.

Disaat ini lah erza akan merindukan sosoknya. Sosok yang hampir sama berisik dan berlebihannya dengan natsu. Namun menjadi sosok yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Setelah monster hancur babak belur serta gosong disana sini. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke bangunan kuno.

Setelah seharian berjalan mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Memang misi ini tidak sulit. tetapi karena hanya ada informasi bahwa bangunan itu ada di hutan yang dikelilinginya seharian. Membuatnya sulit untuk dicari.

"HAAAAHHHH... DIMANA SIH BANGU..." sebelum natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah bukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

"ittaiii..."

"Jangan teriak-teriak natsu"

"aye"

Melihat temannya yang selalu berteriak-teriak dan mendapat pukulan telak dari sang titania membuat lucy dan yang lain hanya sweatdrop. Namun lucy tau meskipun erza menyembunyikan kesedihannya kepada gray dari teman-temannya. Erza memang orang yang kuat. Melihat erza yang hanya diam namun ia tahu bahwa dimatanya terdapat kesedihan yang mendalam. Lucy hanya berpandangan dengan wendi dan tersenyum.

Hari telah menggelap. Mereka tidur di gua dalam hutan dan bergantian sip berjaga dari monster-monster hutan setiap 2 jam sekali.

Untuk giliran pertama erza lah yang berjaga. Selama 2 jam ia harus melindungi teman-temannya. Ia tak mau membangunkan mereka. 1 jam ia telah berjaga, namun tak ada monster yang menyerang. Selama berjaga ia memikirkan sosok gray sahabatnya. Dan selalu memeluk kristal es yang menggantung dengan lembut di lehernya. Ia merasa bahwa kristal es itu adalah gray. Dan memang gray ada didalam sana. Sesaat ia mengenang gray yang akan melarangnya berjaga terlebih dahulu.

**Flash back :**

"Tidurlah dulu erza. Pulihkan dirimu. Biarkan saja flame head yang berjaga"

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir erza. Entah mengapa, Ia senang mendapat perhatian dari gray.

"Tak apa tidurlah."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu"

"Huh..."

Tak berapa lama akhirnya erza mengalah ia tahu jika gray sudah serius mengatakan keinginannya ia tak bisa menolaknya lagi.

"Keras kepala.."

"Aku tak membantah itu"

30 menit berlalu erza melihat gray sangat lelah dan mengantuk sementara yang lain sudah terbang ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

"Gray... Tidurlah" dengan suara lembut erza mencoba membujuk gray.

"Tak apa erza"

Cukup ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan sedikit keras ia memukul tengkuk gray. Dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini satu-satunya cara menghadapi orang bebal seperti mu"

Melihat wajah gray yang damai membuat erza tersenyum dan meletakkan kepala gray di pangkuannya.

Flashback end

Selama menjaga erza melihat ada monster yang menyerang mereka. Namun dengan cepat erza menebas dan membunuhnya. Tanpa membangunkan teman-temannya.

Pagi menjelang untunglah tidak ada lagi monster yang menyerang. Dan sip terakhir adalah lucy yang ditemani plue.

Perlahan erza membuka matanya. Dan menyapa lucy.

"Ohayo lucy."

"Oh... Ohayo erza."

Masih ada 30 menit sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk bergerak. Seperti biasa erza merindukan sosok gray. Biasanya gray yang akan berjaga terakhir menjelang pagi saat erza bangun lebih cepat dari waktu bergerak. Pasti ialah yang dilihat erza lebih dulu dibawah kegelapan yang tersinari sedikit matahari yang hampir menyembul. Gray selalu memilih berjaga paling akhir karena alasan konyolnya. "Jika aku Berjaga menjelang pagi. Aku bisa melihat. terbitnya matahari"

"Huh... Alasan konyol gray"

Dan titik air mata lolos dari matanya ketika melihat matahari yang menjadi favorit sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Indah"

**TBC...**

Huaaaahhh... Saya bikin lagi. Gaje. Judulnya aneh pula.

Yaaa... Ini sequel dari kristal es. Dan masih ch 1.

Dengan pair favorit saya GraZa.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saya. Dan riview please.

^_^Mohon bimbingannya senpai.^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Huaaaaahhhhh... Ada yang review n follow fic absurd saya.**

**Terimakasih**

**Maaf kalau kata-katanya berbelit-belit dan banyak pakek banget Typo nya. Entah mengapa Typo selalu ngikut. Dan maaf kalau OOC.**

**Saya akan membalas review **

**Synstropezia:**iya GraZa itu GrayXErza klo gk salah hehe. Untuk alasan kenapa Gray masuk kedalam kristal ada di fic absurd saya yang satunya. "Kristal es" (promosi. He..he...). Mungkin saya update kalau imajinasi dan waktunya ada. He...he...

**Mikasa-chan:** gak kok. Gak tega saya haha..terima kasih bimbingannya. Karena saya kebiasaan langsung nulis aja, jadi saya lupa kalo nama orang pakai huruf besar. Dan juga saya ngetiknya pakek HP. Terima kasih banyak.

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah mereview dan membaca fic saya.**

**Langsung saja**

**Happy reading**

**2\. Bangunan**

"Indah"

"Ya..."

"Eh...?"

Karena terlalu menikmati mentari yang disenangi sahabat kecilnya. Ia tersentak ketika sebuah suara menyahutnya. 'Suara itu...' Suara yang dirindukannya. Suara yang ingin di dengarnya. "Gray" ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Namun tak ada sosok yang dicarinya. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari bola mata Erza. Dengan segera Erza menghapus air matanya. Dan hal yang tidak disadari Erza bahwa kristal di kalungnya mulai meredup setelah secara singkat sebuah sinar terpancar dari kristal itu.

"Erza? Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis? "

Bertubi-tubi pernyataan dilontarkan sahabat pirangnya. Penyihir roh itu memang orang yang mengertinya. Lucy yang melihat Erza sendirian memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan menemaninya melihat sang mentari.

"Menangislah Erza"

Ketika Lucy berbicara Erza mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Kau tahu...?(bulir air mata lolos dari kedua bola mata Lucy) aku menangis semalaman setelah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kau tahu aku tidak ke guild karena apa? Aku sakit karena aku tidak tidur semalaman menangisi Gray. Aku..."

Lucy tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Setelah menarik nafas Lucy melanjutkan.

"Aku menyesal, Erza. Seharusnya aku membantumu menghalangi Gray menjalankan misi itu. Tapi aku yakin kita bisa mematahkan segel itu. Meski Master bilang tak ada cara. Aku yakin pasti ada" kata Lucy optimis. Sudut bibir Erza terangkat.

"Ya... Aku yakin."

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka memandangi mentari yang malu-malu menampakkan dirinya dilangit.

"Kau ingat?"

"Hmm...?"

"Kau ingat tidak? Gray tidak akan beranjak jika matahari belum benar-benar bersinar"

"Tentu.. Aku ingat"

**Flash back.**

Pafi menjelang. Terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah tertidur dan seorang pemuda memandangi mentari yang mulai bermuncul. Sepasang kelopak bunga mulai terbuka menampakkan sepasang bola mata yang indah. Seperti biasa jika mereka tidur di alam bebas saat menjalankan misi. Orang yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Gray. Dan seperti biasa pula, dengan baju yang seharusnya melekat ditubuhnya tergeletak didekat pemuda itu.

"Gray?"

"Oh.. Kau sudah bangun Erza?"

"Hmm... Bersiaplah kita akan berangkat. dan pakai bajumu!" perintah sang Titania kepada Gray.

"Nanti saja Erza. Toh mereka semua masih tidur dan juga telalu berbahaya jika masih gelap seperti ini kita melanjutkan perjalanan"

"Bilang saja kau ingin melihat matahari terbit"

Gray hanya nyengir sebagai balasan. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan mereka masih memandangi matahari yang mulai keluar. Erza memutuskan untuk duduk disamping pemuda yang memandangi matahi itu. Karena tidak menyukai situasi sunyi seperti ini Erza membuka suara.

"Gray?"

"Hmm.. Ya Erza"

"Kenapa kau menyukai matahari terbit?"

Gray menjawab namun tatapannya tetap tertuju pada sang matahari.

"Hmmm... Karena matahari terbit itu indah, terang namun tidak menyilaukan dan enak dipandang. Serta menyejukkan hati. Seperti orang yang ada di sampingku saat ini"

BLETAK..

"Ittai.."

"Dari mana kau belajar menggombal seperti itu?"

Sebuah jitakan gratis mendarat dikepala Gray dari sang titania. Dan sebuah pertanyaan bernada sinis terlontar dari mulut gadis yang digombali Gray.

"Loki"

Jawab Gray singkat tanpa mempedulikan nada sinis dalam pertanyaan Erza.

"Mungkin aku harus meminta Lucy untuk memanggil Loki dan menghajarnya nanti"

Meski ia berkata seperti itu. Dia merasa senang dan semburat merah yang sangat tipis menghiasi pipi penyihir kelas S tersebut. Meski Erza bergumam sangat lirih namun Gray masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Rencana yang mengerikan"

Setelah cukup lama duduk diam dan matahari yang sudah bersinar terang. Gray memutuskan untuk membangunkan teman-temannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat Gray berdiri, suara Erza menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membangunkan mereka, hari sudah cukup siang"

"benar-benar jika matahari sudah terbit sempurna baru mau membangunkan yang lain.. Biar kubantu." ucap Erza sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan lupa pakai bajumu Gray!" perintah Erza bosan karena setiap hari harus memerintah Gray dengan topik yang sama. 'bagaimana bisa dia tetap lupa? Padahal hampir setiap saat orang memerintahnya untuk memakai baju.'

"oh.. sial. Dimana bajuku?" jawab Gray yang sedang kebingungan mencari bajunya.

"nih..." ucap Erza sambil menyerahkan baju Gray. Tanpa berkata apapun Gray langsung memakai bajunya.

**Flashback end.**

"Ya. dia benar-benar takkan beranjak jika matahari belum terbit sempurna dan jangan lupa selalu tanpa baju"

Setelah melihat mentari yang bersinar dan mengingat masa-masa bersama sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Senyum merekah dibibir mereka berdua.

"Benar-benar takkan beranjak dan lupa" sahut Lucy.

Tanpa mereka sadari Natsu mendengar dan melihat mereka menangis.

"Dasar kepala es. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat mereka menangis? Saat kau kembali nanti, aku akan menghajarmu"

Hari telah siang mereka memutuskan untuk bergerak.

1 jam berlalu sejak mereka bergerak namun ada monster yang menghadang mereka. Dan tentu saja kurang dari sepuluh menit saja monster itu telah babak belur dan gosong.

Semakin mereka bergerak semakin banyak monster yang menghadang mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

3 jam mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah bangunan yang dapat dirasakan sihirnya.

Sebuah bangunam kecil dan dihiasi kristal berwarna-warni dan memancarkan sihir.

"Itu dia! Bangunan sejarah sihir"

**TBC...**

Hehehe maaf kalo absurd. Soalnya saya bikinnya tanpa kerangka jadi ya kayak gini deh...

Terimakasih telah membaca fic saya yang absurd ini.

Akhir kata review please

^_^ karena saya author baru jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa... saya kembali.**

**Wahhh... lama sekali saya tidak kemari dan meneruskan fic saya ini. **

**Maafkan saya minna-sama karena melupakan fic saya yang ini.**

**Saya kekurangan inspirasi jadi saya. Dan setelah saya bertapa (baca: menghayal) kebosanan setelah menghajar musuh (baca: mengerjakan ulangan) saya akhirnya nemu ide #nari-nari**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya nggak jelas dan super aneh.. mana alurnya kecepetan lagi.. hahaha. Gak papa kok. Saya masih tahap belajar juga. dan saa akan perbaiki di chapter ini. tapi nggak bisa langsung secra bertahap. Mungkin alurnya masih ada yang kecepatan atau Typo yang menggunung. Maaf yaa *bungkukbungkuk**

**Sudahlah saya langsung saja.**

**^_^ Selamat membaca ^_^**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, typo(s), alur maju mundur dan ikut motoGP a.k.a kecepetan dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya yang jika ditulis tidak ada habisnya.**

3\. buku

"Itu dia! Bangunan sejarah sihir" ucap Erza mengumumkan kepada teman temannya ketika ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah bangunan sejarah sihir. Lucy, Carla dan Wendy mengangguk menyetujui dan Natsu berteriak-teriak bersama Happy memproklamasikan kesuksesan misi mereka.

"Yosh.. kita sudah menemukannya sekarang tinggal kita mengambil buku kuno itu." Ucap Natsu sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara.

"Aye, sir" Happy juga menanggapi perkataan Natsu dan mengangkat tangan kecilnya keudara.

Natsu yang memang ceroboh dan tak bisa menahan semangatnya berjalan kearah bangunan itu. Baru beberapa langkah ia mendekati bangunan itu. Tubuh Natsu tersetrum dan membuatnya terjungkal.

"Huaaaa..." ucapnya kesakitan. Tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk. Erza yang sejak tadi megamati hanya memandang Natsu tanpa niatan untuk menolong. Diletakkannya tangannya memegangi dagunya, berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi pada Natsu.

"Sudah kuduga. Bangunan ini memiliki penghalang." Ucap Erza datar dan matanya menjelajahi bangunan itu dan sekitarnya berharap menemukan cara untuk melepas penghalangnya.

"Kalau begitu. Kenapa tak beritahuku dari tadi?!" Teriak Natsu yang langsung berdiri di depan Erza. Erza yang diteriaki oleh Natsu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Natsu dan menjitak kepalanya keras.

"Kau yang bodoh. Seharusnya kau itu tahu kalau bangunan seperti ini berpenghalang." Omel Erza kepada Natsu yang hanya direspons dengan memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul keras oleh sang titania. Lucy, dan yang lainpun hanya sweatdrop melihat situasi yang memang hampir setiap hari mereka jumpai.

"Ma..ma.. sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mencari tahu bagaimana menghilangkan penghalang ini." ucap Lucy menengahi sebelum Erza menghajar Natsu sampai babak belur karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Lucy benar. Kalian berpenCarlah dan cari tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan penghalang ini." perintah Erza kepada semuanya. Lucy dan yang lain pun mengangguk semangat kecuali Natsu yang masil mengomel karena dipukul Erzatadi.

"Huhh.. kenapa repot-repot sih.. tinggal hancurkan saja. karyu no koen." Teriak Natsu menggunkan salah satu teknik sihir yang dipunyainya. Api yang dilemparkan Natsu untuk menghancurkan penghalang malah memantul dan berbalik merenyerang Natsu. Natsu yang tak sempat menghindar karena dekatnya ia api yang dipantulkan penghalang hanya bisa pasrah terkena serangannya sendiri. Erza kembali menatap bekas serangan Natsu dan bergumam menyimpulkan analisanya.

"Dugaanku benar. Sihir tidak akan mempan dan menggunakan sihir hanya akan melukai dirinya sendiri." Gumam Erza yang ditanggapi dengan teriakan marah Natsu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." Teriak Natsu marah dan sekali lagi dihadiahi pukulan keras dari sang titania.

"Makanya kalau mau bertindak berfikir dulu. Bodoh." Umpat Erza kesal.

Erza berbalik dan berjalan mengelilingi bangunan itu mencari kelemahannya. Setelah ia mengelilingi bangunan itu ia sama sekali tak menemukan cara untuk masuk. Sampai ia berkumpul bersama Lucy dan yang lainnnya.

"Lihat hari sudah semakin panas." Ucap Lucy sambil menengadah ke atas. Memang udaranya sangat panas dan berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ini aneh, ini tidak normal. Erza mendongak untuk melihat matahari. Ada sebuah pancaran panas aneh dari atas bangunan itu.

"Sekarang jam berapa Lucy?" tanya Erza tiba-tiba. Memang hutan sangat lebat dan ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi dengan daun yang lebar sehingga membuat mereka tidak bisa mengetahui letak matahari.

"Eh? Jam 3 sore." Ucap Lucy kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Erza yang tiba-tiba. Erza melihat kompasnya dan menyerngit heran karenanya.

'Jika sekarang jam 3 sore maka matahari seharusnya sudah lebih condong kebarat namun mengapa panasnya berasal dari timur atas? Mungkinkah?' pikir Erza menganalisa.

"Lucy panggil Sagutarius dan panah sumber panas yang ada di atas bangunan itu!" perintah Erza kepada Lucy.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy heran dan hanya dihadiahi deathglare dari sang titania yang membatnya langsung patuh tanpa di perintah dua kali.

"Eh.. baik... Hirake! Jinbakyuu no Tobira! Sajitarusu,!" ucap Lucy memanggil roh surgawinya. Di depan mereka muncullah sesesosok manusia dengan kostum kuda dan membawa panah ditangannya.

"Sagitarius, panah sumber panas diatas bangunan itu!" perintah Lucy sambil menunjuk atas bangunan itu. Sagitarius mematuhinya dengan senang hati. Dia mengangkat busurnya dan mengambil anak panah yang ada dipunggungnya. Diletakkannya anak panah itu dan ditariknya mengincar sumber panas itu.

"Semua dalam satu anak panah, moshi-moshi!" ucap Sagitarius melepaskan anak panahnya. Anak panah itu meluncur mengarah atas bangunan itu. Tidak seperti Natsu tadi yang sihirnya berbalik dan menyerang Natsu, panah itu meluncur langsung menuju dalam batas penghalang. Anak panah itu tertancap tepat pada sasaran. Bagai kaca yang retak-retak, penghalang itu terdapat retakan-retakan yang diakibatkan oleh panah Sagitarius.

"Plarrr.." penghalang itu pecah berkeping-keping. Lucy tersenyum puas dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nice.. Sagitarius."

"Tentu saja, moshi-moshi." Ucap Sagitarius sambil hormat kepada Lucy dan menghilang kembali ke dunia roh.

"Bagus Lucy. Natsu sekarang masuklah!" perintah Erza kepada Natsu.

"Haa..? Kenapa aku?" ucap Natsu protes kepada Erza. Erza yang mendengar itu memberika deathglare andalannya kepada Natsu. "Aye, sir" ucap Natsu pasrah dan berjalan menuju bangunan itu. Langkah demi langkah Natsu berjalan dengan ketakutan dan bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang diakibatkan penghalang tadi. Namun saat kakinya menyentuh tempat penghalang tadi ia tidak merasakan apapun. Seperti biasa dia akan berteriak-teriak heboh mengumumkan kepada teman-temannya.

"Heiii... sudah tak apa?"

"Hai' hai' tak bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan tenang?" gerutu Lucy dan mengambil langkah untuk masuk kedalam bangunan. Diikuti oleh Erza, Wendy dan para exceed. Meski mereka bisa masuk kedalam penghalang bukan berarti tidak ada jebakan atau penghalang lain di dalam. Sampai lah mereka didepan pintu bangunan, Natsu menyentuh kenop pintu itu. Namun saat disentuh kenop pintu itu mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir. Reflek Natsu melepas pegangannya pada kenop dan melompat mundur. Beberapa lingkaran sihir besar terbentuk disekitar mereka. Memunculkan beberapa moster yang menurut mereka tidak terlalu kuat. Segera saja mereka bersiap untuk melawan monster-monster itu.

Spontan Erza menyiapkan dua pedang ditangannya.

"Hirake! Kyokaikyuu no Tobira,! Kyansaa" begitu pula Lucy yang memanggil salah saru zodiaknya, cancer.

"Yossa.." teriak Natsu bersemangat dan mengeluarkan api ditangannya.

"Ikuzo" ucap Erza membberi perintah yang diikuti dengan senang hati oleh teman-temannya.

Tebasan, pukulan, serta berbagai mantra sihir mereka lancarkan untuk mengalahkan monster-monster itu. Dan tentu saja mereka tumbang dengan sekejap namun lingkaran itu terus muncul dan memunculkan monster-monster yang lain.

"Ini hanya membuang waktu" Erza yang melihat pertempuran ini hanya akan menghabiskan semua energi mereka mundur beberapa langkah dan melompat naik ke atas rumah itu. Dilihatnya seluruh tempat dari atas sembari menghindari beberapa moster burung yang menyerangnya. Dari atas sana ia bisa melihat seekor monter kecil yang terdapat kristal menyala didahinya bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Disana." Dengan cepat Erza melompat dan mengejar monster kecil itu lalu menebasnya. Semua monster yang dihadapi Natsu dan yang lainpun hancur dan menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Semua bersorak senang ketika monster-monster itu sudah menghilang. Erza yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah rumah untuk membuka pintunya. Pintu bangunan berhasil dibuka. Erza perlahan masuk kedalam dan menatap ruangan itu. Natsu dan yang lainmengikuti Erza yang sudah masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu. Bangunan itu terlihat usang dan tak terawat. Buku-bukunyapun berserakan kemana-mana dan lembar-lembar buku berserakan kemana-mana.

"Baiklah kalian berpencar. Aku akan mencarinya di sini. Dan yang lain periksa ruangan yang lain." Ucap Erza memberi perintah.

Erza melihat teman temannya yang memsuki ruangan sendiri-sendiri. Ia kembali memandangi ruangan itu, dan mengambil buku untuk mengecek judulnya. Ia menarik sebuah buku ingin mengeceknya. Namun sebuah buku kecul ikut jatuh mengenai kakinya. Ia memungutnya dan membatu ketika melihat gambar di sampul buku itu. Sebuah gambar kristal yang sama dengan kristal yang tergantung dilehernya saat ini. butiran air mata Erza kembali berjatuhan melihat buku itu. Harapannya kembali muncul, ia tersenyum melihat buku itu.

"Ini..?"

To Be Continued

**Huaaaa... ini apaan? (menatap ngeri ke layar komputer)**

**Ahh.. yeah saya lama sekali nggak ke fandom ini. karena terlalu fokus di fandom BBB (nggak ada yang nanya!)**

**Dan disini yang review sedikit sekali *pundung**

**Tapi nggak masalah sihh.., sudah hobby ini. jadi masih saya lanjutin.**

**Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
